Hotel Artemis
Hotel Artemis is a 2018 American dystopian thriller film written and directed by Drew Pearce, in his feature film directorial debut. Storyline Plot Set in riot-torn, near-future Los Angeles, 'Hotel Artemis' follows the Nurse, who runs a secret, members-only emergency room for criminals. Genres * Action * Crime * Drama * Sci-Fi * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * MA15+ (Australia) * 16 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * 15 (Denmark) * K-16 (Finland) * Tous publics avec avertissement (France) * 16 (Germany) * IIB (Hong Kong) * A''' (India) * '''17+ (Indonesia) * 16 (Ireland) * 15 (Ireland) (DVD rating) * T''' (Italy) * '''N-13 (Lithuania) * 16 (Luxembourg) * 18 (Malaysia) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * R-16 (Philippines) * M/16 (Portugal) * NC16 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 16 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 16 (Switzerland) * 15 (Thailand) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''C18 (Vietnam) Images Hotel Artemis 2018 poster 1.jpg Hotel Artemis 2018 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Hotel Artemis 2018 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Hotel Artemis 2018 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Hotel Artemis 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Hotel Artemis 2018 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Drew Pearce Writing Credits (WGA) * Drew Pearce (written by) Cast (in credits order) * Jodie Foster - The Nurse * Sterling K. Brown - Waikiki * Sofia Boutella - Nice * Jeff Goldblum - Niagara * Brian Tyree Henry - Honolulu * Jenny Slate - Morgan * Zachary Quinto - Crosby Franklin * Charlie Day - Acapulco * Dave Bautista - Everest * Kenneth Choi - Buke * Father John Misty - P-22 (as Josh Tillman) * Evan Jones - Trojan Nash * Nathan Davis Jr. - Rocco * Ramses Jimenez - Tariq * Angela Sprinkle - Union Califia Hologram * Lloyd Sherr - KT/Eye News Anchor * Baldeep Singh - Union Califia Bank Manager * Brandon Morales - Malibu Mob Diamond Courier * Tanner Gill - Proshield Riot Wall Op * Bruce Concepcion - Proshield Team Leader * Travis Parker - Proshield Cop 1 * Antal Kalik - Proshield Cop 2 * Lauren Sivan - Gatepost Network News Reporter * Sarah Shankman - Detroit Waste Disposal Operator * Mark Kubr - Mike the Wolfking's Enforcer * Kate Higgins - Choppr Liaison * Elizabeth Laime - Anxiety Tape Guru * Mason Shea Joyce - Young Beau * James Rackstraw - Dead Beau * Matt Morgan - Dennis the Wolfking's Chauffeur Other Cast (in alphabetical order) * Martin Andris - Niagara's Thug (uncredited) * Adam Burnette - Rioter (uncredited) * Alonzo Duncan - Rioter (uncredited) * Emmet Flores - Niagara's Thug (uncredited) * Takahiro Fukuda - Drug Dealer (uncredited) * Ed Gage - Rioter (uncredited) * Lee John Gilligan - Niagara's Thug (uncredited) * Luis Richard Gomez - Mexican Rioter (uncredited) * Fatimah Hassan - Homeless Lady (uncredited) * Khafre King - Niagara's Thug (uncredited) * Lee Coc - Mexican Rioter (uncredited) * Lozoya Jr. - Mexican Rioter (uncredited) * Kristina Meyering - Rioter (uncredited) * JLouis Mills - Niagara's Thug (uncredited) * Geraldine Moreno - Rioter (uncredited) * Andrew Morgado - SWAT (uncredited) * Noelle Therese Mulligan - Rioter (uncredited) * Sandra Rosko - Protestor (uncredited) * Max Valentine - Rioter (uncredited) Producers * Simon Cornwell (producer) * Stephen Cornwell (producer) * Ian Fisher (associate producer) * Alice S. Kim (co-producer) * Drew Pearce (executive producer) * Marc Platt (producer) * Yogita Puri (co-executive producer) * Adam Siegel (producer) * Ian Spence (co-executive producer) * Jeffrey Stott (executive producer) * Joe Tsai (executive producer) * Arthur Wang (executive producer) * Bill Wohlken (co-producer) Details Countries * UK * USA Language * English * French Release Dates * June 7, 2018 (Israel) * June 8, 2018 (Canada) * June 8, 2018 (Estonia) * June 8, 2018 (USA) * June 14, 2018 (Greece) * June 15, 2018 (Kuwait) * June 15, 2018 (Lithuania) * June 15, 2018 (Vietnam) * June 20, 2018 (Philippines) * June 21, 2018 (Hong Kong) * June 28, 2018 (Netherlands) * June 28, 2018 (Singapore) * July 5, 2018 (Portugal) * July 6, 2018 (Cambodia) * July 18, 2018 (Sweden) * July 20, 2018 (UK) * July 20, 2018 (Ireland) * July 20, 2018 (Sweden) * July 25, 2018 (France) * July 26, 2018 (Czech Republic) * July 26, 2018 (Germany) * July 26, 2018 (Denmark) * July 26, 2018 (Slovakia) * July 27, 2018 (Finland) * July 27, 2018 (Norway) * August 3, 2018 (Spain) * August 3, 2018 (South Africa) * August 23, 2018 (Russia) * September 13, 2018 (Argentina) * September 13, 2018 (Brazil) * September 28, 2018 (Mexico) * October 4, 2018 (Peru) * November 27, 2018 (Indonesia) * August 1, 2019 (Italy) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - April 16, 2018 * Trailer 2 - May 23, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * October 9, 2018 (USA) (DVD) * October 9, 2018 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * October 9, 2018 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * November 26, 2018 (UK) (DVD) * November 26, 2018 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Hotel Artemis grossed $12.8 million worldwide on a $15 million budget. Critical response The film has a 61% rating on IMDb and a 57% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * The Ink Factory * Marc Platt Productions * Point of No Return Distributors * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2018) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Diamond Films (2018) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Global Road Entertainment (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Metropolitan Filmexport (2018) (France) (theatrical) * Roadshow Entertainment (2018) (Australia) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2018) (UK) (theatrical) * Global Road Entertainment (2018) (USA) (DVD) * Global Road Entertainment (2018) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Global Road Entertainment (2018) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Warner Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Cantina Creative (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 94 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films